The present teachings relate generally to prosthetic devices used in arthroplasty and more particularly to a modular elbow prosthesis including a capitellar implant and a coronoid implant.
In general, elbow prostheses have been provided and can generally include linked and unlinked versions. Linked or constrained elbow prostheses are known which comprise simple hinge arrangements, one component of which is attached to the end of the humerus and the other component of which is attached to the end of the ulna. The humeral component includes a shaft, that is cemented (or press-fit uncemented) into a prepared cavity in the end of the humerus, and the ulnar component includes a shaft, that is cemented (or press-fit uncemented) to the end of the ulna. The components of the prosthesis are connected together by means of a hinge pin so that the prosthesis allows a single degree of freedom of movement of the ulna relative to the humerus. Unlinked, or unconstrained, elbow prostheses are known which are similar to linked elbow prostheses but do not have a specific component which mechanically couples the humeral and ulnar stems together. Rather, the prosthetic device is held together by the patient's natural soft tissues.
In some instances, it may be desirable to replace portions of bone in an elbow, such as to address certain fractures. Some fractures, such as about the capitellum and coronoid can be the most technically challenging to reconstruct. Difficult exposure, inconsistent fracture fragment size, poor bone quality and other factors conspire to result in suboptimal outcomes such as nonunion, instability and accelerated arthritis. Furthermore, in some examples it may be desirable to connect a capitellar implant posteriorly of its articulating surface to take advantage of substantial host trochlear bone.